random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/Can U Dance
First episode of the new hit series! Transcript (Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by TheworldofBingbang32 KirbiMiroir PixelMiette (shows Peanut Otter pacing around the main dance room. "The Best Disco in Town" by The Ritchie Family begins playing) Peanut Otter: This disco is gonna be great! I have the money, I've got great staff, and I got entertainment! (Jelly Otter slides in. "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper plays) Jelly Otter: Hi brother! Peanut Otter: Hey sis, let's begin working to make this place the best disco in town! (Lisa Loud walks in. "Watch Us Work It" by Devo plays) Lisa Loud: There's a problem guys. The Minnie Pearl knockoff, April Stardust, she died from AIDS because she was a lesbian. Luckily, I have a last minute replacement. Peanut Otter: Who? (Luan Loud dances in. "Everybody Wants To Rule the World" by Tears for Fears plays) Luan Loud: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Lisa Loud: She's my sister, Luan, who is also a lesbian. ???: Wait, what? (Lana runs in) Luan Loud: Hey, Lana. Whatcha doin'? Lana: I was going to attend the disco's opening ceremony, but... (Mallow walks in, stirring a bowl of soup) Mallow: Hi, everyone! I'm Mallow, Lana's best frie- Jelly Otter: What's that, Mallow? Mallow: Oh, just some soup for the buffet. Oh, and I brought refreshments! (Mallow opens her quality bag of crisps, only for it to explode and send crisp packets flying across the room, one hitting the button that activates the mechanism to cue the music - "Stitches" by Shawn Mendes, to be precise) Peanut Otter: Hmph. Not everybody can be a master chef like you, Mallow. (Gathers up the crisp packets and empties them into bowls) How about some punch? Mallow: P-Punch? Peanut: Yeah, punch! Sip away! Lisa Loud: Oh by the way, Mysterion, that Latin freestyle group, they could not come. But we have these guys. (Devo walk into the disco. Everyone gasps) Josh 1: Lay a million eggs or give birth to one. Josh 2: The fittest shall survive yet the unfit may live. Bob: Be like your ancestors or be different, it don't matter. Jerry: Wear gaudy colors or avoid display. Mark: We must repeat! (Devo are about to start singing, only for Luan to interrupt) Luan: Guys, guys, guys, guys, GUYS! What about the punch? We don't have any, remember? Peanut and Jelly: Oh, yeah. We forgot about that! (Baby Butter Otter pokes her head out of the storage room and runs onto the dance floor) Lisa: (notices Butter) Hmmm, what an interesting specimen! I must examine it! Peanut: Don't think about hurting this baby, that's my little sister Butter! Mark: (grabs Lisa by her shirt) You are a terrible and despicable human for trying to hurt the baby otter mutant! (drops her on the floor) Lisa: But I haven't even caught it yet! This specimen in particular is worthy of examination! Jelly: Now, now. Let's all get along, okay? Lisa: My apologies. Mark: Sorry. Jelly: It's cool. Time to move on. (Stingy pirouettes in. "The Mine Song" from LazyTown starts playing) Lana: What are you doing? Mallow: I think it's clear to see that he's dancing. Luan: Who's that? Lisa: Oh, that's Stingy. He's the resident landlord. Spends his free time claiming that the disco belongs to him. (Cleo then walks in from a back entrance) Cleo: Hey, I saw the print ad for getting a job at the disco! Jelly: And you are... Cleo: The name's Cleo. I live over by the fishing village, making drinks in my free time... Jelly: In that case, you could manage the drinks bar, over there! Cleo: (rolls her eyes) Well, yeah. Only fitting... Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki